dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine (song)
Details *'Title:' Jasmine *'Vocals:' V6 *'TV Series:' Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 2 *'Romanization:' Sakura *'Translation:' Ames Lyrics (Romaji) asahi to akubito itsumo yori nigame no koohi atama wo motageta jasumin ga mune ni aru yo dareka ka no koe ni kiki mimi tate ashita wo chotto utagatta kimochi no hanataba dareka ni todoku kana mondai wa yagate kuuru ni itsuka happii ni saki hokoru yo sakanai tane nado wa nai kara kaisei ga tsuzuku hodo ni sukoshi fuan de nemurenai kedo namida wo sotto shioresouna kokoro ni sayonara ima no boku ah say hello atarashii asa he narabete kowashite katachi wo totonoeru keredo kansei te mae de mata gomi bako ni marumeru furuki tomo no sasoi ni sae unazu kezu ni iru keredo kokoro wa ne wo hari tsunagatteirunda kanjou wa donna ruuru mo oikoshite kimi dake wo mamoru yo sonna maho ga dare ni datte arunda rojou ni dakare nagara naite karete susumenai yoru wa furikaette ochikondebakari ita sayonara ima no boku Ah say hello owaranai yume e kanjou wa donna ruuru mo oikoshite kimi dake wo mamoru yo sonna maho ga dare ni datte arunda mondai wa yagate kuuru ni itsuka happii ni saki hokoru yo sakanai tane nado wa nai kara kaisei ga tsuzuku hodo ni sukoshi fuan de nemurenai kedo namida wo sotto shioresouna kokoro ni sayonara ima no boku Ah say hello atarashii asa he owaranai yume mune no jasumin e Translation The first rays of morning and a yawn and coffee that is more bitter than usual Raise your head, there is jasmine in your heart Listening closely to a certain voice Carrying a tiny doubt into tomorrow Will this bouquet of feelings reach anyone? Oh Troubles will turn cool soon enough Always happily blossoming without care There are no seeds that cannot flower The longer skies continue to stay clear there will be a bit of unease and sleeplessness Tears lightly sprinkling upon a withered heart Goodbye! At this moment, "Ah Say Hello!!" I am heading towards a new morning Putting in order, then messing it up to fix it over once more Yet before it's complete, I throw it all away again I can't even say yes to invites from old friends There are roots spread all over my heart connecting with one another Oh Emotions can surpass all rules if only to protect you Anyone can possess this kind of magic Within the embrace of compassion weeping over a withered night where you are unable to move forward It is always disheartening to look back Goodbye! At this moment, "Ah Say Hello!!" I am heading towards a neverending dream Emotions can surpass all rules if only to protect you Anyone can possess this kind of magic Troubles will turn cool soon enough Always happily blossoming without care There are no seeds that can't flower The longer skies continue to stay clear There will be a bit of unease and sleeplessness Tears lightly sprinkling upon a withered heart Goodbye! At this moment, "Ah Say Hello!!" I am heading towards a new morning A neverending dream The jasmine in my heart Category:JOST